Chiquitita
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Dick comforts Theodora after a nightmare. Three years later, she comforts him after Wally's death. Set in my 'Enter: Fury' universe, so I recommend you read that first.


**Think of this as apart of the prequel I'll probably never make. This takes place after both the altercation on Themyscira and Jason's death. I've been listening to a lot of ABBA lately and this amazing song just inspired me to write something for the siblings. Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

As soon as the scream reached his ears, Dick Grayson was halfway up the manor stairs.

A million possibilities ran through his head as he raced through the house. Had there been a break-in? Impossible, Bruce would never allow that. The security system embedded in the manor was not only state-of-the-art but programmed by Bruce himself. The safety of the manor was rivaled only by that of the Watchtower. Yet he couldn't quell the fear creeping up his throat.

He practically tore the door down to Theodora's room, his eyes scanning the area for any sort of danger. They finally settled on the nine-year-old herself, clutching the blanket to herself and shaking.

His heart leaped in his throat as he took in his sister's huddled form. Theodora had always been loud and bright and confident, capturing the attention of whatever room she was in. But he had noticed that things had been changing. She hardly said a word to anyone anymore and she had begun a habit of locking herself in her room for hours on end.

And could he blame her? The whole family was taking things hard after Jason-

Dick swallowed thickly; treating Jason the way he had was probably his biggest regret in life. But he had been angry- angry at Bruce and the world and himself. Bludhaven had provided an escape and a distraction, but he hadn't intended on leaving forever. So when Bruce had brought in Jason to replace him, he had begun to resent the boy. Why? Plainly because he was an idiot.

And it was unfair, so very unfair, to Jason because he had never treated Theodora like that. If he could be her big brother, why couldn't he have been Jason's?

Theodora seemed to finally notice him, her big blue eyes locked onto his own. She was still shaking, but she reached a hand out toward him. "D-Dickie," she sobbed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. They glistened in the light of the moon, like silver streams of sorrow.

Dick was at her side in an instant. "Shh, Theo," he attempted to soothe her, running his hand through her dark locks. "I'm here. You're okay, you're okay." He hadn't been there for Jason, but he damn-sure was going to be there for his baby sister.

"Dickie, it huts," Theodora continued to cry. She wept into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

He barely paid attention to his wet shirt. "I know, I know," he murmured into her hair. He wanted to say more, but what else could he say? She had never experienced loss before like he had and he knew that the comforting words of others were fruitless at that stage. You didn't want to listen to what people had to say. So, he took a different approach.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

This seemed to catch her attention. Her sobs began to subside as she looked up at him, her eyes were still full of sadness, but also of curiosity. ABBA had been his mother's favorite band and she often sang him this song to get him to sleep. He was more than willing to extend that to his sister now. Seeing that he had her attention, Dick continued.

_You're enchained by your own sorrow  
__In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_

_How I hate to see you like this_  
_There is no way you can deny it_  
_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Eventually, Theodora's sobs began to die out as she focused on her older brother. His voice was soothing; smooth and rich and comforting. She felt herself relax in his embrace, her cheek resting against his collarbone. She had been feeling especially bad lately; between what happened in Themyscira and Jason's death, how could she not? But of course, Dick was her hero as always, drying her tears and wiping her nose.

Without her knowledge, her eyes began to flutter closed.

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_  
_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_  
_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_  
_Now I see you've broken a feather_  
_I hope we can patch it up together_

Dick was about to continue but was suddenly aware of light snoring. He looked down to see Theodora slumped against his chest and fast asleep. He smiled at her peaceful face and kissed the crown of her head. He carefully tucked her back into bed and left her alone to sleep, but not before kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Theo," he whispered to her before departing. He may have failed Jason, but he wasn't going to fail Theodora.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

After Wally's death, Dick had locked himself in his room and refused to come out.

Theodora frowned as her family left to console themselves throughout the house. She knew the Batclan wasn't the warmest and fuzziest family, but Dick was hurting. He needed her, needed _them_. He had just lost his best friend; a best friend whom he had been on the fence with lately. She was almost sure that the tension between them hadn't been solved.

She made her way up the long, winding manor steps, each step forward like a weight on her heart. She couldn't imagine what Dick must have been feeling. For as long as she could remember, it had always been Dick and Wally. They were two peas in a pod, partners in crime.

Hera, Dick's whole world must have been crashing down around him.

Theodora stopped outside his door. To anyone else, it may have seemed silent, but she wasn't anyone else. Theodora could hear his silent sobs as he leaned against his bedroom door.

She raised her hand to knock but thought better of it. Dick wasn't going to open up to her, not now. Still, she wanted to let him know that she was here for him, that she wasn't going to leave him. He needed to know that she wasn't going to be ripped away from him like Wally was.

So, Theodora leaned against the door, the wooden structure being the only thing separating them. She listened to her brother sob a few more times before her mind was made up.

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

All at once, Dick's crying stopped. Theodora had never fancied herself a singer- not like Dick was- but she would do anything for her big brother. And if that meant singing a song from fifty years ago by a Swedish pop band, so be it.

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_  
_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_  
_You will have no time for grieving_

She knew that Dick had been going through a lot. Wally's death was just the icing on the cake before he broke down. She hoped that she would be able to help him overcome his hardship. After all, he would do the same thing for her.

_Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

Theodora started when she heard the click of the doorknob turning, scrambling to get up. She was face-to-face with Dick whose eyes were red and hair was a mess. However, a small, heartbroken smile had made its way onto his face as he looked at her. His blue eyes were full of sorrow, but also adoration and love.

When the next line was sung, it was by both of them.

_Try once more like you did before_  
_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

The siblings embraced one another, very reminiscent to three years prior. Dick held onto her like she was his lifeline and Theodora might as well have been cradling him. Her poor, strong big brother, always feeling like he had to put on a mask. Even in front of her. He was beyond broken at the moment, shattered by the loss that loomed in his life.

But he would put himself back together. She didn't know when he was going to be finished, but she knew that she would support him all the same.

_Fin_

OoOoOo

**Theo and Dick are the best siblings and no one can convince me otherwise. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
